ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Plumbago (Monster)
Testimonials *RDM60/DNC30 easy fight, no food, 2x Fire II (204DMG each), Bio II, Poison II, Fast Blade, got 1200 exp. points, easier than I expected. --Cant. *Ridiculously easy for any 75 *Planned on pulling it away from the Bat Eyes close to the spawn location (killed it for a level 36 friend) as DRG I hit it once to get hate, while pulling it my Wyvern got hate and killed the NM 90%-0% hitting around 170 damage per hit, very very weak NM. (Wisdom Ring) +10 earth resist, killed on Earthsday. *Added Effect Ice damage on melee (high proc rate if not 100%). Very easily soloable by a 75MNK/NIN or 75DNC/NIN *Easily Soloed by a 75 brd/dnc *was able to cast lullaby on it with no problems. The ice damage wasnt dispellable and it has 3 shadows at the start of the fight. *Very Easily soloed by 73BST/NIN. When NM spawns, you any jug you have out will despawn and any charmed pet you have will come uncharmed. Traded Argent Coat for test to see what augment was added and recieved a INT+1 MND-1 CHR-1 "Resist Slow"+1. *Fairly easily soloed by a 50 blu/nin. It appeared that I was under a level cap though, but did not screenshot/check the level cap that I was under. Traded garnet ring for augment, and received STR-1 DEX-1 AGI+1. :*All Tab NMs put you under level cap status when you fight them. It doesn't cap you, it's just there to prevent exp loss if you die (like in mission BCs). --Kyrie 02:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Soloed with 49 DRK/DNC. Startet with 0TP, died at 9% -> Reraise -> Sleep -> Rest -> Drain -> and killed it then with one hit. Think its very easy with TP and better skills XD. * Fought with 75THF/37NIN on Earthday. Tiger had Earth proc of 100%. Nomad's +1 traded. * Fought with 75THF/37NIN on Fireday. Tiger used Wind proc of 100%. Physical Earring traded. * Fought with 52COR/26NIN on Darkday. Fairly easy win, Light Shot was required. Windurstian Gloves traded. * Fought with 75RDM/37NIN on Earthday. Absorbed Wind-based Attacks (Cyclone, Aero III). Seer's Tunic traded. * Fought as BST54/WHM27 with a bit of trouble. Used Mayfly Familiar. Save Snarl until you use Cure III, and use Cure III when in Orange or Yellow. * Fought as 54BST/27WHM on Iceday using Saber Siravarde. Easy prey. No drama. * Fought as 50DRG/BLU on Firesday. Easy Fight, Had En-blizzard Effect, Used Paladin Spells Including Flash, Protect II and Shell II. * Fought as 70BLM/WHM, Sleep II > Flare > Fire III > Dead --Kurosen 21:06, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * Soloed with difficulty as MNK48/DNC24. Built 200ish TP first and started with Raging Fists, but it only took off about 20% of his health, and he was beating on me pretty hard, so I hit Hundred Fists. I had to use a Hi-Potion +3 I got from a casket, and a few Curing Waltzes to avoid dying. I threw in another Raging Fists towards the end, too. Might not've been quite as bad if he hadn't paralyzed me with Roar. --Kyrie 22:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *Fought as WHM66/BLM33 ... had added earth effect. w/ Barstonra it did 1 extra damage. I have really underlevelled skills and it was no problem. Traded Friar's Rope and got HP+1 MP-1 Str-1 Dex-1 Vit+1 --Carbuncle-dimi 06:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *Soloed with a lot of difficulty as BLM50/WHM25. Buffed up beforehand with Protect, Shell, Reraise, Blink, Aquaveil, Ice Spikes, and Regen. Popped him on Iceday with Ice weather, and full MP (or close to it). He wasn't immune to ice, thankfully, so I slept him and cast Freeze. It only brought him to a bit above half HP though. I slept him again and got Blink back up, then cast Blizzard II. I got interrupted a few times, and had to Divine Seal Cure II myself (not Cure III because I was trying to conserve more MP for nukes) and get Blink back up, but then I was still too low for any big spells, and he was still at 40%. I Aspired him but only got 19 MP, so I tried to rest. He woke up before I'd even gotten one tick though, so I hit him with Sleep II again (with several interruption before it went off). Then I hit Cure III, Manafont, and Freeze, which brought him to 1% (><), then I quickly cast Blizzard to finish him off. I had about 150 HP and 17 MP at the end. I'd definitely recommend waiting until at LEAST 51 to solo this on BLM, since you'd have elemental staves then, which would probably help, but even then, I'd wait a couple levels more just to be safe. --Kyrie 10:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *Ridiculously Easy for 75SCH/37RDM Blizard IV did about 1.1k dmg Thunder IV for 900 with finishing blow did it on Firesday double ice weather 9:10PM est --Caelthunderwing -Ifrit Server- **killed it as a 45nin/whm with some difficulty. used chiefkabobs, buffed with protect/shell and got refresh/regen from the manual. he had high accuracy, and hit for 50-80 damage per hit. all my ninjutsu landed, and my blade: to's were doing 150+. didnt use roar once. multiple types of spikes throughout the fight, and casted -ga II spells. fought using a chainmail+1 as my armor cuz i traded my jujitsu gi to the parchment.. augmented jujitsu gi: STR-2 DEX+3 AGI-2 "resist blind"+1 *Easily beaten by 68SCH/34RDM. Just buffed up with the spells I had, and meleed the crap out of it. No proc was seen, and it hit for ~12 with Phalanx on. Got a STR+1, +2, +2 on my Acid Baselard. (Yes, it's for my SCH. Energy Drain's nice :) --Qweenneko 08:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) * Extremely easy fight, Windsday, THF73/NIN36. Traded a Sniper's Ring. Augments Received :{| border="0" width="800px" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" !|Item ! width="150px"|Auguments ! width="500px"|Weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Black Ring | +8 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Breastplate | STR -1 DEX -1 VIT +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Centurion's Sword | Resist Sleep +1 |Waning Gibbous (79%), No weather, Darksday |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Courage Ring | DEX +1 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Custom Slacks | +3 | - Double Ice weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Drone Earring | +8 +1 +2 +6 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Drone Earring | HP-2 MP+2 +8 |Watersday, Last Quarter Moon (60%), double Ice weather. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Electrum Ring | +10 |Lightsday, Early Waxing Crescent (14%), fight started with ice weather, ended with dark weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Electrum Ring | AGI+1 INT+1 MND-1 CHR-1 |Waxing Crescent (7%) Darksday |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Gaiters | AGI-1 MND+1 |single ice weather, iceday, Last Quarter Moon 48%, spawned with enthunder and absorbed aero |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Gambison | Resist Poison+1 Resist Paralyze+2 Resist Stun+2 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Iron Scale Mail | CHR+1 MND+1 Resist Bind+1 Resist Paralyze+1 Resist Virus+1 Resist Silence+1 Resist Sleep+1 +8 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Goshenite Ring | VIT+1 +7 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Horn | +2 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Kotetsu | +3 Resist Poison+1 Resist Bind+1 |Lightningsday Last Quarter Moon (55%) |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Nomad's Mantle +1 | +3 |Earthsday, Waning Gibbous (93%), Double Ice Weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Peridot Ring | AGI -1 INT +2 MND-1 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Physical Earring | +2 |Firesday, Waning Crescent (38%), Dark Weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Qiqirn Sash | Evasion +1 |Iceday, Late Waning Gibbous (76%), Single Ice Weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Ram Mantle | CHR+1 +5 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Seer's Tunic | VIT+1 +11 |Earthsday, Waxing Gibbous (81%), Double Ice Weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Silver Belt | HP-6 MP+6 DEX-1 VIT-1 AGI+1 Ranged Accuracy+1 |Iceday 15:48, Waxing (67%) |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Sniper's Ring | VIT+1 +7 |Windsday Waxing Gibbous (17%) Ice Weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |CHR+2 |Windsday Waxing Gibbous (52%) no Weather. |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Sphene Ring | +7 +8 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Windurstian Gloves | INT+1 +12 |Darksday, Waning Crescent (38%) |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Wisdom Ring | STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 | - Double Ice weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Wolf Mantle +1 | +3 |Lightningsday 45% moon ice weather 17:36 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Woodsman Ring | STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 | |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Yinyang Lorgnette | +11 |N/A |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Fancy Spectacles | +14 |N/A |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Lilac Corsage | +14 Resist Gravity +1 |N/A |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Electrum Ring | CHR+1 |Firesday Double Ice weather |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Cuir Bouilli | Resist Bind +1 +8 +8 |Earthsday 93% Waning moon Double Ice Weather ~03:00 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Oak Pole | Resist Paralyze +1 Resist Bind +1 +13 |Firesday 67% Early Waxing moon Double Ice Weather ~04:00 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff"